French Narrator
The French Narrator is a man with a heavy French accent who speaks at the beginning, and sometimes middle and/or end, of most episodes. He makes his first physical appearance in "No Free Rides", when he is run over by SpongeBob and Mrs. Puff. The French Narrator is based on Jacques-Yves Cousteau, a sea-life expert and one of Stephen Hillenburg's biggest inspirations. On the November 16, 2004 episode of Fresh Air with Terry Gross, Tom Kenny explained that Cousteau was the inspiration for the French narrator, as SpongeBob SquarePants creator Stephen Hillenburg considers Cousteau an idol. The voice of the French Narrator is done by Tom Kenny, who also plays SpongeBob, Patchy, and Gary. Description Edit In the episode, "Mimic Madness," SpongeBob mimics the French Narrator, revealing that he has a gray goatee and gray hair. He also wears a red beanie, similar to the one that Jacques-Yves Cousteau is known to have worn. His full physical form has been seen in "Feral Friends," where he is seen with a diver's helmet and a red beanie. Creation and development Edit The French narrator is based on Jacques-Yves Cousteau, the world-famous sea life expert who died in 1997. In the 2004 episode of Fresh Air With Terry Gross, Tom Kenny admits that Cousteau was the inspiration for the French narrator, as SpongeBob SquarePants creator Stephen Hillenburg considers Cousteau an idol. Biography Edit A group of scientists enlisted his help to narrate, and at least, some of the time, film a group of unique sea creatures and one land creature in a colony of intelligent fish. The team's mission is to teach people how to behave better.1 History Edit He speaks the first lines in the whole series (except Painty the Pirate who sings the theme song). His first lines were "Ah, the sea... so fascinating. So wonderful. Here, we see Bikini Bottom, teeming with life. Home to one of my favorite creatures, SpongeBob SquarePants. Yes, of course he lives in a pineapple, you silly." He narrates in most of the episodes in season 1 and season 2, but less in season 3-9. Video games Edit The French Narrator is heard in a few SpongeBob video games: * In Battle for Bikini Bottom, when you enter a new level, the French Narrator will start talking about the level while the camera flies around the area. * In Revenge of the Flying Dutchman, he teaches SpongeBob various moves. He also has a different voice in this game. * In Lights, Camera, Pants!, he narrates along with the TV Narrator, in the Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Special. * In The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (video game), he narrates the cut scenes which show images from the movie. * In Creature from the Krusty Krab, he narrates the loading screens for the level Super-Sized Patty. * In SpongeBob vs. The Big One: Beach Party Cook-Off, he narrates the intro of the game. * In SpongeBob SquarePants Typing, he narrates through the Glove World game, A Star Is Born. Relationships Edit TV Narrator Edit He only works with the TV Narrator in the game, Lights, Camera, Pants!. When they first meet, they seem to not like each other, but by the end of the special they are friends. Quotes Edit * "Goal!" - "Feral Friends" * Ah, the sea... so fascinating. So wonderful." —"Help Wanted" * "Don't say another word. I have been monitoring the behavior of the green moon all day. It is called Neptune's Moon. Every 100 years, it de-evolves everyone in Bikini Bottom into primal fish for two hours." —"Feral Friends" Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:People Category:Male Characters Category:Narrators